He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (2010's TV series)
This takes place after season 2 in the 2002 series in the same animation 'Plot' After 6 months from the Snakeman war and the Fall of king hiss Eternia is safe. Skeletor and his Counsle of evil have a new lair in the wast land. Teela has her new outfit resembles to Wonder Womans and new characters. The King and Queen left Eternia on vacation where is safe and they won't be back until Skeletor is stopped Unaware they both were taken by and unkown entity in another Domension. There is also a romantic relationship between He-Man and Teela through out the show. 'Characters' Masters of the Universe #'He-Man (Cam Clarke)': The series main protagonist Brave champion and hero of Eternia, He-Man battles Skeletor and the forces of evil to bring peace. As a decenfent to the King of Grayskull. Possessing superhuman strength, also demonstrated his immense strength by lifting mountains and icebergs, and hurling them far away to the desired target.His physical prowess is not limited to strength, he is also depicted as being extremely fast and acrobatic. And there were several instances in the original TV Series where He-Man was able to communicate and sense the presence of the Sorceress by telepathy. He-Man has a limit as to how much abuse he can endure before his superhuman strength and stamina are exhausted. He has invurenerable skin and can leap long distances #*'Prince Adam (Cam Clarke)': He-Man's alter-ego as The Sorceress to take upon the identity of He-Man and the role of Eternia's defender #'Teela (Lisa Ann Beley)': The the daughter of a unknown solider and The Sorceress. She was adopted by Man-at-arms. Teela is portrayed much more like the headstrong teenager she is. Her hair is tied back in a very long and high ponytail and her wardrobe expands to include a war kilt instead. Teela Always made fun of Prince Adam (He-man) because in battle Adam would run away to turn in to He-man. She still teases or reprimands Adam for his apparent lack of courage and gumption while harboring an unspoken and unconsummated crush on his alter-ego, He-Man, and is still a very durable fighter in her own right. Her new outfit is a corset. Soon she'll know Adams secret and falls in love with the worlds strongest man... He-Man, and she apologizes Adam after the way she treated him and she'll keep his secret. #'Duncan/Man at Arms (Gary Chalk)': Duncan, Man-At-Arms to the royal Eternian Court is not only a brave warrior but also an inventor and scientist. Mentor to the young Prince, he is one of the few who knows He-Man's true identity. Man-At-Arms served as one of King Randor's chief supporters, he realises that he is Teela's birth father and that the Sorceress lied about his fate! #'Battle Cat/Cringer (Frank Welker)': He-Man's faithful feline companion, a fighting armored tiger who carries him into battle. When He-Man is in the form of Prince Adam, Battle Cat is Cringer, the royal pet. Both Cringer and Battle Cat are green with golden stripes, yet nobody on Eternia seems to notice this similarity #'Buzz-Off (Steven Blum)': A humanoid bee and captain of the defense force of Andeenos in the 2002 version. He is considered a newcomer to the Masters of the Universe by Ram Man and, while loyal to the defenders of Eternia, is equally loyal to his Queen, at times using his free time to fetch honey berries for her. Buzz-Off tends to hold grudges, but his camaraderie with Stratos paved the way for peace between the peoples of Andreenos and Avion #'Man-E-Faces (John Kassir)': the Three faced warrior made of steel and Iron! He was the first to Realize Adam's secret and wants answers from Man-At-Arms, about not trusting the Masters! #'Sy-Klone (John Payne)': A Master of the Universe with the power of the wind. He can generate whirlwinds with his legs, torso, and arms. Sy-Klone was recast as a mystic guardian of the Legacy Stones and the last defender of Anwat Gar, the Tibetan-Japanese-style temple that housed these stones. After destroying the stones, He-Man invited Sy-Klone to become a Master of the Universe. Sy-Klone's look resembles that of a stylized samurai; he tends to speak in proverbs, which irritates Teela from time to time #'Mekaneck (Josh Keaton)': A Master of the Universe with a telescoping neck that enables him to serve as a scout and do reconnaissance. Man-At-Arms is only shown repairing kinks and damage to Mekaneck's neck. #'Orko (Jeff Bennett)': magician from the parallel dimensional world of Trolla. his magic is much more controlled and successful, in several instances saving the day. The newer series attributes Orko's occasional ineptitude to the loss of his magic wand while saving 10-year-old Prince Adam upon arriving in Eternia. Orko moves around by levitating, Jeff Bennett states that he's using Petrie's accent for Orko! #'Fisto (Travis Willingham)': A extra-strong warrior with an enlarged metal right hand. he is the last to join the Masters of the Universe and is revealed to be Man-At-Arms' older brother to Teela's surprise. The brothers became estranged during the Great Unrest, when Fisto allegedly deserted Randor's forces. Fisto came to the aid of He-Man and the Masters, using his giant fist to free them from the rocks that had entrapped them in a cave-in ("Web of Evil"); this act shattered his hand, which Man-At-Arms replaced with a larger, metallic hand. #'Lizard Man (Tom Kenny)': A Repton who was once a slave in the mines of Targa. He and his people; the Reptons live in the Cold Stone Mountain, which is hewn to resemble a great reptilian head. He is enhanced bt Technology of the rumored Cosmic Enforcers, Lizard Man boast Tremendous agility and strength evan for a Repton thanks to his organic solar fins feeding him power. He's a good comedian #'Sala-Man-Dor (Greg Ellis) ': A Repton scientist and Lizard Man's partner #'Stratos (James Horan)': one of the Masters of the Universe. He has the power of flight and energy projection. He lives in the kingdom of Avion (pronounced AY-vee-on) and is the leader of the winged humanoids. His entire race was flightless until a magical staff gave them wings and the power of flight. The people of Avion use rocket packs for increased speed and navigation. During battle, they also carry rocket launchers and bombs. Avion has had clashes with the people of Andrynos (the bee people) but, thanks to Stratos and Andrynos captain Buzz-off working together as Masters of the Universe, there is peace between the two peoples #'Roboto (Bumber Robinson)': the robot Master of the Universe. He was designed by Man-At-Arms as a chess-playing robot, who upgrades his body and his knowledge database into that of a fighter in order to assist in the defense of the Eternian palace. Roboto is seen as an unwanted and unskilled pest by Teela, until Roboto sacrifices himself to protect the Masters of the Universe. Man-At-Arms rebuilds him, and Roboto is finally accepted by Teela #'Mossman (Diedrich Bader)': a plant-based hero who can manipulate plant matter, causing flowers to grow but also causing tidal waves of moss and vegetation. In the 2002 series, Moss Man is a quiet pastoral type who resides in the Eternian forests. Although invited to join the Masters of the Universe by He-Man, Man chooses to retain his position as the guardian of Eternia's flora but agrees to help the Masters whenever he can. #'Ram-Man (Jim Cummings)': a stocky warrior with poor verbal skills whose chief method of attack/defense involves using his head as a battering ram (hence the name). He enjoys fishing, is afraid of the dark, and is unswerving loyal to the Masters of the Universe, at times questioning the loyalty of newer Masters such as Buzz-off. However, he is also a bit naive and gullible, and has a voice pattern to Skips the Yeti from Regular Show. #'Doodon/Extendar (Phil LaMarr)': mechanized being and Master of Extension. He's a new member os the Masters #'Clamp Champ (Bumper Robinson)': A royal guardsman with a gigantic clamp as his primary weapon. He's a new member of the Masters #'She-Ra (Susan Eisenberg)': Supporting Characters *'Granamyr (Keith Szarabajka)': Lord of Darksmoke *'Sorceress of Castle Grayskull (Nicole Oliver)': the mystic guardian of Castle Grayskull. It is she who bestows on Prince Adam the power to become He-Man. In the original animated series, the Sorceress cannot leave the castle for very long, or she will revert to her falcon form, Zoar *'King Pythos' (Michael Dobson): King of the Reptons *'Scales' (John DiMaggio): General of the Repton Army *'Theydon (Brian Dobson)': Extendar's adoptive repton brother Council of Evil *'Skeletor (Malcolm McDowell)':Skeletor was formerly a warlord named Keldor who had trained in the dark arts. He gathered a small band of warriors to attack the Hall of Wisdom. They encountered resistance from Captain Randor and his officers; Keldor fought Randor personally, wielding two swords with astounding proficiency, but when Randor disarmed him, Keldor threw a vial of acid at him. Randor deflected it with his shield, and the acid splashed on Keldor's face. Kronis called the retreat, and Evil-Lyn took Keldor to Hordak's sanctuary, where Keldor summoned Hordak to save his life. Keldor agreed to pay whatever price Hordak wished for his life, and Hordak transformed him, stripping the damaged tissues from his skull and dubbing him Skeletor; Keldor's head had been completely stripped of soft tissues, leaving only a floating skull. When Keldor saw his new appearance, he laughed maniacally; the incident perhaps shattering whatever sanity he had left. Hordak can also apparently speak to Skeletor from Despondos through telepathy which also causes Skeletor great pain, it was revealed that he already knows He-Man's secret and was waiting for He-Man's lack of Trust to be his undoing! *'Panthor (N/A)': *'Evil Lyn (Vannesa Marshall)': *'Beastman (Kevin Michael Richardson)': *'Goat Man (Jeff Bennett)': Beastman's loyal minion *'Tri-Klops (Nolan North)': A 3-eyed inventor, with some cybernetic features to his appearance. His eyes, which are on a rotating visor around his head, have different abilities in different versions; one common ability is the power to see through solid objects, also shoot laser beams *'Clawful (Rick D. Wasserman)': He is a member of the Evil Warriors, he appears to be a hybrid between a man and a crab or lobster, with large, sharp claws that can crush the life out of his opponents. In most media, his right claw is extra large and thus achieves an extra-deadly grip.Rather than being one of Skeletor's more intelligent and responsible villains, Clawful is presented as being the stupidest and most bumbling of them all, used purely for comedy value without the faintest hint of intelligence. Although he appears frequently throughout the series, his roles are generally very minimal, only serving to contribute the occasional comical moment with his dim-witted statements and bunglings of schemes *'Whiplash (Dave Fennoy)': Caligar, one of the Sub-Ternia races, whose tail is a formidable weapon *'Two-Bad (Gary Anthony Williams and John DiMaggio):' *'Catra (Grey Delisle)': *'Trap Jaw (Rick D. Wasserman)':Originally a minion of Keldor named Kronis, he was badly injured in an attempt to overthrow Skeletor. He was then rebuilt into a cyborg by replacing his damaged humanoid arm and jaw with mechanical parts, renaming himself Trap Jaw. *'Webstor (Robin Atkin Downes)': An Arachna, a spider-like race, enemies of the Andreenids. He can spin webs, has spider-like legs sprouting from his back, and multiple eyes. He was killed by the snake men and resurected by Evil Lyn *'Blast-Attack (Corey Burton)': *'Count Marzo (Michael Donovan)': A powerful sorcerer who has lived for thousands of years with no greater desire than to become King of Eternia. He concocts his evil schemes more subtly than most villains and often entices children, and at times, naive Masters of the Universe like Mekaneck, into aiding his plots *'Jitsu (Keone Young)': An an Eternian martial artist with a powerful, enlarged golden right hand which he uses to perform strong karate chops ans punches. He is also a master swordsman, and is often considered to become the rival of Heroic Warrior Fisto. He is Ninjor's Sensie for his teachings. He was once warlord of Anwat Gar until He-Man defeated him and join Skeletor and his minions *'Ninjor (James Sie)': A new member of the Evil Warriors; and Jitsu's loyal student in training where ever his master goes, Ninjor follows. Ninjor's key abilities are revealed to be stealth and silence, a shadow warrior with the ability to launch attacks against his opponents unseen, springing upon them unexpectedly out of the shadows. He's train in the art of Ninjitsu. *'The Dragon Shadow Clan': Jitsu's loyal assassins #'Habu (Steven Blum)': A snakeman who leaps over the weapon holders with uncanny agility. He was onc #'Yin & Yang (Lauren Tom)': Blind twin sisters #'Daikon (Nolan North)' #'Judo (Eric Bauza)': *'Mer-Man (Nolan North)': *'Spikor (Fred Tatasciore)': *'Icer (Troy Baker)': He is an evil warrior who serves as Skeletor's northern agent who resides in the Arctic-like northern regions of Eternia. He has an eskimo-like appearance, with a furry hood, and has an ice-blue body which appears to His powers are to freeze any living being simply by touching them, as well as being able to melt himself into a water puddle in order to travel under closed doors and various surfaces. He can also camouflage himself into icy surroundings, and has power over ice and snow. His main weakness is that he is unable to withstand heat. *'Evilseed (Don Brown)': A toxic and hateful being, Evilseed spurns the balance between flora and fauna, seeking to crush the animal kingdom and pave the way for a world dominated by his own voracious plant life. He soon join the Couci of Evil to destroy Mossman *'Saurod (John DiMaggio)': a reptilian villain, a lizard-like creature wearing a metal mask and helmet, his torso covered *'Screeech' (N/A): A cyborg falcon who replaced Tri-klop's Doom Seeker since adam stoll it from him *'Faker (Cam Clarke (1st) Brian Bloom (2nd))': A cybernetic replica of He-Man built by Skeletor, Tri-Klops and Spikor. His purpose was to fool the Masters of the Universe to think He-Man betrayed them and overtrown Randor by attacking them. Soon his synthetic skin covering his metallic body was torn by Man-at-Arms before he put him in a coma. 'Other villains' *'Blade (Corey Burton)': a master swordsman and bounty hunter. However, he collects swords from other swordsmen hes defeated as show interest in He-Man's sword. He and the other Bounty Hunters work together as a gang *'Zix: (James Arnold Taylor)': A former mercenary who lost his arms and replaced them with robotic matallic arms capable of use electrokinesis and covert into hand blasts when truned into a bounty hunter to take down He-Man. He Perverted, which he always hanging out with girls *'Fang-Man (Richard McGonagle)': A humanoid dragon who is a bounty hunter working with Blade as the muscle *'Blitz (Daran Norris)': A Man who wears a hi-tech armor that give him weapons, strength, flight and speed. He shows interes with weapons and technology *'Drawler (Dee Bradley Baker)': A humanoid Goriila and Fang-Man's best friend. He has over sized arms and uses them to attack! *'Quazel': A Robot who was built by Blitz as his assistant *'Kara (Jennifer Hale)': a traveler and has super strength, speed and agility. She has brown hair and red eyes also wears a dark blue sports bra and black war kilt evan red boots. she's a nutral villain who teams up with he-man in private on various missions *'Bronzel': A Iron villain that can control different types of metel. *'Shadowing (Troy Baker)': A malevolent and powerful dragon from Darksmoke. He was banished into the Realm of Demons by Granamyr centuries ago, but is freed from his imprisonment by Skeletor who wants Shadow Wing to help him take revenge on He-Man. Shadow Wing Refuse to join forceswith him as he entsnds to Destroy He-man himself. *'Lodar (Richard Epcar)': A Slave Master. Once a Cosmic Enforcer, he was corrupted by the power of darkness and lost his neutrality. *'Lodar's Minions' *Foot soldiers *Guards *'Dragon Lady (Susanne Blakeslee)' : A female Dragon who remarks to the Sorceress that Secrets will be the undoing of Eternia! *'Hordak (Ron Perlman)' Dark Syndicate *'Zakarius (Clancy Brown)': A Demon from another world and leader of the Brother hood. He was freed by Skeletor when he found the ancient doorway to the other world. He's the strongest leader of the nakemenBrotherhood. His appearence has demoic wings ad shares a strong resemblence to the Balrog. His element is darkness *'Maldri (Kari Wahlgren)': An aqua demon as Zakarius's 2nd in command. She carries her Ocean scepter as her element is water *'Z'rin(Dee Bradley Baker)': A brutish rock demon who shows loyalty to his master.He controls anything that is rock . His elemant is earth *'Sage': A plant demon freed by Zakarius. He controls plant life as his element is grass *'Pyrosis': A Lava demon as another servent of Zakarious as his scout who has a insane and cockey attitude and his element is fire *'Shadow Drones': Zakarious's dark minions/foot soldiers Snake Men #'King Hiss (Brian Dobson)': Leader of the Snakemen and resurected by Rattlor using the legendary Liquid of Life. #'Empresss (Susanne Blakeslee) ': King Hiss's new queen of the Snake Men #'Rattlor (Kevin Michael Richardson)': General #'Kobra Kahn (Mark Hamill)': #'Ssssqueeze (Brian Dobson)': #'Gorganna (Jennifer Hale)': #'Tounge Lasher (John DiMaggio)': #'Slithor (Dee Bradley Baker)': #'Vipera (Kathleen Barr)': #'Copperhead (Fred Tatasciore)' : #'Scale Tail (Jim Cummings)': #'Wraptor (Troy Baker)': #'Cought-N-Mouth (Brian Drummond)': #Snakemen Warriors Locations *Eternia **Castle Greyskull *Snake Mountain *Anwat Gar *Dark Hemosphere﻿ Episodes 'Season 1' #'Framed': He-man does not have his Snakeman armor anymore. He stopped a sea monster as Teela watches him, looking at his muscular body "Nice Job". Meanwhile Skeletor has recruited Spikor to help him "I have a plan to destroy this He-man!" "Then what?" "creat a clone" soon he created Faker, a repleca from He-man's DNA with a plan to think He-Man betrays Eternia and his own friends will have no choise but to destroy him. Buzz-Off and Man-E-Faces are on patrol when they saw He-Man on the otherside of the dark tunnel then he started to attack them. Before they escaped the manage to put a tracking device on the back off his belt. Meanwhile, Adam was doing a little hand to hand combat not knowing that she has her new outfit then he had a conversation until they saw Buzz and Man-E-Faces beaten "What happend?" "1 They were in a dark tunnel when we found them. They're in a bad shape" "at Arms Buzz, who did this to you and Manny?" "groans He-Man...caughs attacked us!" "Mekaneck What?!" Duncan looks back at Adam "Whispers That's impossiple." then he and Adam walked away and talked "Adam Duncan,I didnt..." "I know. You were with me all morning. I Have to go to see the Sorceress about this". Meanwhile Spikor tells Skeletor that Faker has attack two of the Masters "Excellent! but not good enough." "Master?" "If we want to let the Masters know that He-man betrayed them, we need to go for the leader." "Who, sir" "Man-at-Arms!" "(himp) He's no match for Faker! For that, i'll show you!". Meanwhile at Catsle GreySkull, Duncan speeks with the Sorceress "Buzz-Off said that he and Many were attacked by.." "No.. I fear that this wasn't He-Man's doing but someone else who has He-Man's appearence". Then Man-At-Arms went to investigate then he saw a doom seaker (which has a camara and controlled by adam) "Don't worry it's just me controlling one of Tri-clop's doom seekers. Pretty coll, huh?" "Next time, adam. tell me sooner when you take something from Skeletor" "Sorry" unnoticed, Teela floows him by sneaking un the bushes in the jungle and as he walks by, a huge boulder rolls twords him and dodges it and it came from He-man(Faker) and standing on a rock is Spikor as he introduced himself to Duncan and his creation, Faker "So you must the one who attacked Buzz and Many by your andriod!" "Heh, He may be a robot, but he has all of He-Man's abilities, strength, agility and more. He will make He-man the villain and my master will be s pleased" "I should have known Skeletor put you up to this." "It quit simple realy, once Faker is finish with you, your prescious Masters of the Universe will have no other choice to destroy your traitorus ally to keep Eternia safe" "I'm not going to let you or Skeletor get away with this" "So be it! Faker, DESTROY HIM!!!" Teela heard everything Faker said and watch Man-At-Arms fighting He-Man's imposter. Duncan blast at Faker but they bounce of him and he dodge the punch and as the fight he causes a rock slide hoping it would crush Faker "(Panting) It's over now lets talk." "Think again (as he points behind him)" Faker's fist punched though the solid debree and his skin covering was torn away the surprised Spikor to act "Finish him, quickly, before he calls for reinforcements." Faker punshed and broke one Duncan's left rib and crushed the communicator out of his hand then threw him against the wall and stomped on his mace then he picks him up and throws him back and forth and punches him in the chest, shattering his armor and with a finishing blow, he slams him into the hard ground! Teela gasped and Adam saw everything on the Doom Seeker and Spikor sees it and destroys it before the video shows He-man innocents "Ah, Man! I gotta get to Greyskull!". Spikor congradulates Faker and the both leave Man-at-Arms lying on the grund in brutal pain and leave him as a message that He-Man has gone to far then went back to reprot to Skeletor #'Wasteland': After Teela learned the Truth, went into Regret, She goes into the wastelands for thoughts, Back at Grayskull, the Sorceress realizes that Secrets aren't the answer to all problems! Then what the Sorceress does not know that she is losing her powers,. and the council members arive in ghost form stating "Secrets are best kept if it involves trust, but you lacked Trust, and force Adam to lack as well!", meanwhile Teela was gaining her powers as well, but her outfit was transformed into the outfit her mother wore long ago! #'Dual of the Bounty': While Skeletor hires a group of Bounty Hunters, Blade, Zix, Fang-Man, Drawler, Blitz. and Quaza and he wants to pay them to defeat He-Man for his sword. Meanwhile Adam was wonder if Teela has known about his secret but she hasn't yet Then Orko came "What was that, Adam?" "Nothing, I'll just meet up with Man-At-Arms at the Market" then He and all the masters were at a celebration with #'Grudge Match': It was a clear night a the bar when a new character came to Eternia when she heard the news "He-Man? Hmm, he looks more handsome than a imagined" then she was heading twords the Royal palace. It's a Way to talk to Adam and appologize for all those times of doubt! # #Attack of Blast-attack: #'The Slave pits of Targa, Part 1:' #'The Slave pits of Targa, Part 2': #'The Slave pits of Targa, Part 3': #'The Slave pits of Targa, Part 4': #'The Return of Shadowing': When #'Outpost': #'Deep Freeze':When a cold warrior, Icer, recruied by Skeletor #'Slithering Revenge': When Category:TV Series